


EVERYTIME

by icelantern_OWL



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M, Young Geralt, young duny
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelantern_OWL/pseuds/icelantern_OWL
Summary: 帝狼，15岁的恩希尔/40左右的杰洛特，原著基础AU
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

他坐在一群眉飞色舞的贵族面前，左手边是端庄优雅的卡兰瑟女王，因为刚刚的对话有些心不在焉。他想起内侍总管在打扮他的时候对形容的那个怪物——个头很小，弓着背，浑身是刺——就跟刺猬似的，无端的让他联想到了自己不久之前曾见过的另外一个人。如果真的是那个人，杰洛特也不会惊讶，因为哈克索说得对，干他这行的不能惊讶。

本因洗澡后大开的胃口现在全无，杰洛特只好百般聊赖地喝着辛特拉的特产果酒，思忖着如同才能逃离这一场无他无关的宴会。

“为了健康和荣耀干杯！”人群中爆发出一阵欢呼，卡兰瑟也举起了自己空空的酒杯，脸上堆满了虚伪的笑容。“也敬你，猎魔人。你当真是一位非常有趣的餐桌伴侣。”

#

他随着雅鲁嘉河的支流一路前进，计划在五天之内从贝哈文赶到索登，距离正式入冬还有一个月，北境的气候已经开始显露锋芒。即使他还算不上真的回到了北方，也在风中闻到了那股熟悉的寒冷。他本不应该在夜晚赶路，昏暗的天色会影响他的视野，绕绕不绝的水流声可能会影响他的听觉判断。可是他别无选择。上一个冬天结束之前，他和其他几个人一起喝光了凯尔莫罕的冬酿粮食酒，如果他不想整个冬天无所事事，也没有酒，他就得赶在大雪封山之前弄点粮食带回去。

正因如此，他闻到那味道的时候还不算太晚。先是野狼浓烈的腥臭味，然后是更微弱的铁锈味。有几只鸟儿在附近盘旋，发出不详的悲鸣。杰洛特收了收绑在胸口的剑带，而后跳下了马。

“我们得停一会儿了。”

母马温顺地打了个响鼻。

杰洛特牵着马儿接着前进，在一条溪流旁遇到了四只野狼，和他一样颜色的眼睛冷冷地瞪着他，但并未作出战斗的反应。母马在一旁不安地踢腿，杰洛特顺手打出一个亚克西。母马安静下来，他和那四双眼睛对视了一会儿，直到最远处的那只狼——它通体漆黑，体型高大，且看起来好似十分的淡定，显然是这几只狼的阿尔法——发出了一声嘹亮的嚎叫，直穿夜色，而后带着另外三只野狼调头跑进了树林。

杰洛特见怪不怪，继续前进。铁锈味越来越近，他很快就在溪流旁看见了一个人，那人身穿黑色的铁甲，趴在地上，呼吸微弱，但仍在负隅顽抗。若是再迟一些，这就是野狼的一顿盘中美餐了。

杰洛特蹲下身，把人翻了过来，在看到对方的一瞬间皱紧了眉头。他站起身，小心翼翼地走回马旁，想要伸手从马鞍袋里拿出什么，动作又顿在了那里。“我知道，他可能是活该。也许他是个小偷，是个强盗，被仇人追杀，活该下地狱。”

母马适时地摆了摆头。

杰洛特从马鞍袋里掏出一些草药和绷带，犹豫一阵之后，又掏出了一个小瓶子。

母马打了个响鼻，似乎在表示不赞同。而杰洛特拍了拍马头，又向地上那个半死不活的人走去。

之后他在这升起了篝火，那个被他简陋包扎的活人不适合移动，野狼也不会再回来了。他抓了几只鱼作为晚餐，开始了今夜漫长的等待。如果南尼克看见他的包扎手法恐怕会对他大喊大叫，他从不擅长于此，猎魔人有一套自己的恢复方法，除了绷带和草药，更多的是内含酒精、颜色各异的药水。

他用月亮在天空中的位置估算着时间，如果天亮之前，那个男孩没醒，那他就需要再拖着一个人离开这里了。没错，那人最多不会超过十五岁，在杰洛特眼里只能算是个男孩。那张稚嫩的脸庞沾满污垢，黑色的头发因不知是他自己还是他人的血液黏连成缕，而杰洛特再把他翻过来时一眼就看到了那身黑甲的正面，在胸口处，画着一个他并不熟悉的徽章，那是属于遥远的南方帝国，尼弗迦德专属的黑色太阳。

杰洛特一边想一边摇头，他往南越过雅鲁嘉河的次数都屈指可数，更别说南方那庞然大物般的帝国。何况就算是想要了解情况，也得先等这个男孩活下来再说——从猎魔人专属的燕子药水之下。

他给那个男孩用了燕子药水，要是被南尼克知道，必然又是一通吵闹。可是他又能怎么办呢？他大可把这个男孩留在这里等死，没有人知道曾有个猎魔人路过此处， 就算被人知道，也没人会指责他的见死不救，因为那本就是人们以为的他的样子。然后飞过的乌鸦、闻讯而来的野狼，甚至是土地中四处翻滚的蠕虫，都能用男孩饱餐一顿，一个人从此从世界上消失了，仅此而已。

“别评判我。”杰洛特用树枝拨了拨篝火，不知道在对谁说，一旁的母马低着头吃草，发出一阵咀嚼的声响。杰洛特想着，他不能熄灭篝火，那个男孩可能会因此被冻死，何况他的伤势的恢复需要温暖的环境来帮助，可是若让这火亮着，就是给隐藏在黑暗中的东西引路，没人知道这片茂密的树林中会潜藏着何种鬼祟，有那么多就算是德鲁伊也衷心恐惧着的自然之物。杰洛特叹了口气，点着火，就意味着他不能睡觉，于是他从依靠在大树下的姿势改为双膝跪地。好在他还可以冥想，而且——他看了看男孩已经开始微微抽搐的身体，眉头也皱了起来——不需要多少时间，他就能看到结果了。

因为杰洛特本就不知道有什么样的医生或者术士能把伤成那个样子的人从地狱拽回来，或许那应该算是死灵法师的活儿。他全身上下多处骨折，还有好几处刀伤和刺伤，虽能看出男孩尽力地避开了会一击致命的要害，但大量的失血也会让他无力回天。就算是杰洛特自己，如果伤成像男孩那样，活下来的概率也不会超过一半。燕子药水能帮助他身体上的恢复，但那对普通人来说过于猛烈的药效可能会因此损坏他的大脑，就算他身体复原，也只会剩下一个痴傻的躯壳。那大概比死还难受。所以，如果男孩没有醒来，那就是他的命运了。杰洛特会把他送去梅里泰利的神殿——当然是他所熟悉的那座——然后任由那位矮胖却永远优雅的祭祀指责他的无可救药。而如果男孩醒来，非常小的概率，但并非没有可能。那证明他有着当一名猎魔人必备的天赋，是个十分罕见的个例，假使他带男孩回到凯尔莫罕，维瑟米尔可能会露出笑容，狼学派已经将近十年没有新的猎魔人了。

但是，不。杰洛特不会带一名男孩去凯尔莫罕，把他送上青草试炼的铁床，再暗自祈祷着他能活下来，并在接下来的余生中每时每刻都为此祈祷。所以他只会就近把男孩送到索登的城镇中，那之后便不关他的事了。

直到天色微亮，他才从冥想中回过神来了。有露水顺着头上的枝叶落了下来，杰洛特伸手接住，溪流声夹杂着清亮的鸟鸣，杰洛特的嘴角稍稍扬起了一点弧度，今天应该会有个好天气。他抬起头，隐隐约约的日出光辉正开始照亮整片大地，弯弯的月牙也挂在同一片天空上，差不多凌晨四点。他往渐熄的篝火中又添了些树枝，然后开始查看男孩的情况。

男孩的脸色比最开始的时候好多了，呼吸也趋向平稳，伸手摸向他的颈侧，有些发烧，但这是普通人使用燕子的正常效果。他拍了几下男孩还算细嫩的脸蛋，想要试着把人唤醒，但毫无意义，男孩没有任何反应——或许他又为自己的填了把锁。他又安静地等了一会儿，太阳快要升起，月亮已经不在了。杰洛特垂着眼睛，露水散在他白色的睫毛上，他本应该听从萝卜的劝告。因这本就是早有预料的徒劳。

男孩脆弱的身体突然一阵剧烈地抽搐，发出了嘶哑的喊叫声。他在挣扎吗？杰洛特快速地把男孩按在地上，避免用力过猛再次撕开伤口。他在求救吗？杰洛特勉强能听出男孩带着哭腔吐出的破碎单词形似与上古语，但是他又听不太懂，只能用通用语无意义地试图安抚着：“嘘，嘘，嘘……没事了……”杰洛特的声音过于低沉，绝算不上好听，他也从不擅长说那些温柔话，但他总是这样，没有办法什么都不做，没有办法只当一个旁观者。“你没事了，你得救了……”

“你还在这……你不会死的。”

男孩没有睁开眼睛，但杰洛特看到，有眼泪从他脏兮兮的眼角留下了。

挣扎渐渐微弱下来，直到平静，杰洛特在内心叹了口气，从一旁捞起他自己的麻布披肩，昨晚他把这当做被子盖在了男孩身上，现在它一团糟，上面沾满了泥土和血污，但勉强还能用，他想现在有人还需要这个。而那个男孩，杰洛特的瞳孔微微收缩，男孩正在以肉眼可见的速度发生着某种变化，有什么东西从男孩的皮肤里生长出来，在他发出痛苦的哀嚎时，杰洛特眼疾手快地把人的上半身从地上扶起来，于是他便亲眼看着——那慢慢长出的细长尖刺遍布了男孩整个后背，包括脑后，杰洛特只好让他整个靠在自己身上，头也搭在了杰洛特肩膀上。没过几分钟，杰洛特小心地把他的头抬起来，然后不出所料的看到了一张人和刺猬揉捏在一起的狰狞面孔。

该死，杰洛特在心里说，


	2. Chapter 2

他睁开眼看见天空，半个月亮藏在云的后面，风吹的很慢，溪流声像马儿永不停歇的奔腾。还有星空，他以前从未见过的星空。他叫不出来任何一颗星星的名字来。然后才是那个人。那人正背对着他跪坐在地上，奶白色的长发被风微微扬起，而后好像听到他的动静一般，快速地回过了头。

——他看见了那双眼睛。

恍然之间他以为那人摘下了月亮。那绝不是人类的眼睛，他想。他曾在自己母亲的额头见过这个世界上最美的黄色钻石，他们叫他太阳之泪，传言是数百年前宏日给皇族的馈赠，可是他清楚事实并非如此。那颗美丽的钻石来自于战争和掠夺，是被鲜血和腐尸浇灌的祭品，他的曾曾曾祖母纤手一指，就用上千的血肉把那颗钻石抢到了自己的额头之上。也许那也怪不得她，因为那宝石实在美得不似凡尘之物，没有人能在看过之后不去想要拥有。可还不太一样，这双眼睛不只是能放在玻璃橱窗和女人额头的漂亮玩意儿而已，它更冷酷无情，想要碰他得小心被灼伤。他动了动手指，忍不住吞咽了一下。

“别动。”那人凑过来，紧皱着眉头，“先喝点水。”

他迫不及待地吞咽着喂到嘴边的水，被呛到之后又因咳嗽震得胸口剧痛。他强迫自己撑起身体，另外一双手适时地托住他的后背帮助他坐起来。“慢点。”那个人说。

他更急切地把水送进自己喉咙，感受着对方的手顺着自己的脊椎一下又一下的轻拍。“不要着急，试着深呼吸。”那人说，他乖顺地深吸一口气，然后吐出来，如此往复几次，直到眼前的景象终于明晰起来。他张开了嘴，声音哑得像用铁锯擦过木头，在“你是谁”之前还是先说出口了：“谢谢。”

“我没做什么。”那人摇了摇头，“是你自己撑下来了，感谢你自己，和你身上的诅咒吧。”

他想要反驳，但未等说出口，疲惫再一次袭击了他，他闭上眼，平静地感受着自己身体的某种变化，深深地陷入了黑暗。

#

“我知道你醒了。”

他听到那人说，伴着木棍拨动篝火发出的滋滋响动，他几乎毫不费力地从地上撑起身体，试着靠月亮的圆缺判断时间的前进。“五天？”他转过身体，看向自己的救命恩人——在揉了揉眼睛，确定那人不是自己的幻觉之后——“谢谢您，猎魔人先生。我不知道该怎么报答你。”

不远处的猎魔人没有说话，依然专注地拨弄着篝火，时不时地转一转木棍上插着的烤鸽子。他忍不住吞咽了一下，摸了摸自己的肚子，“我知道你们有自己的规矩，但是我不能……您也看到了，我一无所有，无处可去，所以什么都不能许诺您，而我自己……”

他说了很多，而猎魔人只是静静地摆弄自己的烤鸽子，什么都没说。他由来的一阵沮丧，身后突然传来一阵窸窸窣窣的响动又吸引了他的注意力。他刚想要回头，猎魔人的手搭在了他的肩膀上，他惶恐地撞进猎魔人明黄色的猫瞳里，对方两根粗糙的手指压在了他的嘴上。

猎魔人比了个嘴型：“嘘——”，他跟着抿紧嘴唇，好像不知何物似乎站在他的身后，一阵莫名的恐惧心从头涌起，他汗毛倒竖，感觉似是烟雾又似是流水一样的某种东西摸到了他的后背，他的手不由自主地微微颤抖，那东西顺着他的脊椎，越过他的肩胛骨一路向上，直到他的肩膀上，那行迹冰冷刺骨，像是在他身上留下了一条冻伤。他的眼珠颤动了一下，试图用余光探究那到底为何物时，猎魔人快速地伸出手箍住他的下颚。他从那双眼睛里读出了猎魔人的意思——别看。

他了然地点点头，汗水顺着额角滚落下来。大约过了几分钟，又或者是几十分钟，那背后黏腻的触感终于嗖的一下消失不见，在那瞬间猎魔人终于松开手，他瘫在原地，用手揉了揉自己的下颌骨。“那是什么？”他问道。

“不知道。”猎魔人像无事发生一般坐回原处，给鸽子翻了个面，然后对着烧糊的部分皱眉，又选了一只没那么糊的递给他。在他想要追问之前继续说：“吃吧，你需要这个。不要再问了，我不知道那是什么，你也不需要知道那是什么。你只要意识到，它需要你，就像你需要这鸽子一样就行了。人有的时候要庆幸自己的无知。”

他轻微点了点头，把单调无味的鸽子送进嘴里，干巴巴地咀嚼，下咽。他太饿了，没过几分钟就干掉了一只鸽子，而猎魔人像是意料到一样，把自己手中一直拿着的另一只鸽子也递给了他。

“谢谢。”他迟疑一下，接了过来。

“快一点吧，等你吃完，我就离开这里。我已经在这里呆太久了。”

他撕咬鸽子腿的动作停了下来。到处看了看，好像在寻觅什么，最后什么都没找到，只好用自己的手背抹了一把沾满油脂的嘴。“对不起，我会记得您的恩情，我知道是您救了我，但是我不能和您走，我不能成为一名猎魔人……”

猎魔人终于看向了他，露出了一个思索的神情，“你知道很多。”他说，“你叫什么？”

他张了张口，犹豫了几秒后说：“多尼。我叫多尼。”

“我所识的上古语并不多，可我恰好知道，尼弗迦德语就是起源于上古语，而在上古语，中‘多尼’这个发音，意思是‘无’，即为虚空，不存在的领域。”猎魔人耸了耸肩，好像也不是很在意的模样，“这根本不算是个名字，尼弗迦德小子。”

“您说得对。”多尼垂下眼睛，“但我就是多尼，我没有骗您，我现在必须是多尼。那您呢，猎魔人先生，您叫什么？”

猎魔人微不可查地叹了口气。“杰洛特，利维亚的杰洛特。放下你的心吧，我不需要你成为猎魔人来报答我，我说过了，我没做什么，是你自己熬过来的。你只要感谢你自己就可以了。”杰洛特站起身，走向自己的马，“你的盔甲在那边的树下，但我劝你不要再穿着它了。”

多尼忍不住也跟着站起身，正好接住对方扔在自己脸上的麻布衬衫，“我可以给你钱！”多尼毫不犹豫地把粗糙的衬衫套在身上，“虽然我现在没有，但我会赚到钱的。不管你想要什么，我都可以给你！”

杰洛特一只手抚摸着马头，“别和一个猎魔人说这种话，尼弗迦德小子。如果你真的对我们有所了解，你应该知道这等于许诺了什么。我给你一次后悔的机会，只有这一次。”

多尼系扣子的动作停了下来，他当然明白了杰洛特的意思。可他现在既没有资格，也没有胆量，许诺给猎魔人一个意外律。可是——“我明白您的意思了，猎魔人，我感谢您的慷慨。可我也希望您能信任我，我一定会还您的恩情。”

“固执的小子。”杰洛特小声嘟囔，又说：“既然你对自己这么有自信，那到时就还给我一件麻布衬衫的钱吧。”

多尼低头看了看自己身上粗糙、破旧、还打着奇怪补丁的麻布衬衫，有些哭笑不得。“我可以给您换一套盔甲。”

猎魔人挑起一根眉毛，打量了多尼一番，“别那么着急就对别人宣告自己的能耐，尼弗迦德小子。还有，别小瞧那衬衫上的补丁，那可是爱若拉的手笔，要不是……”

“这是在破掉的地方缝了一朵白色的小花吗？”多尼迷惑地看着袖口说。

杰洛特一时无言，那是南尼克对爱若拉的纵容，“哦杰洛特，只是一件衬衫而已，你欠那孩子的，让她去做吧。”女祭司叉着腰对他说。而杰洛特抽着嘴角，没办法反驳，只能看着那位从不言语的女孩儿笑着在他替补的衬衫缝上针织的花。

多尼注意到杰洛特微妙的脸色，把袖子背在身后，“这没什么。”他有些不安地撇过脸去，比方才更像一个十五岁的男孩了。“而且您说得对，我不该这样，是我太着急了。”

杰洛特自然不会追问他到底急什么，他摇了摇头，盯着微亮的天色犹疑了一会儿才对多尼说：“捡起你的头盔，尼弗迦德小子。天快亮了，你得用到它。”

多尼乖顺地捡起头盔，充满希冀地望向猎魔人，“既然您知道我的事情，那么您……”

猎魔人歪着头，火光在他苍白的脸上映出一个模糊的交界线。“我不知道你的事情，多尼。我不知道你是从哪来，想要到哪去，为什么会遇到如此恶毒的诅咒。而要是想帮别人解除诅咒，总是需要知道详细前因和后果。”

多尼咬了咬嘴唇，杰洛特注意到他握紧了拳头，“我可以告诉你你想知道的事情，只要能解除我的诅咒。”

杰洛特微微一抬手，示意多尼请讲。

多尼宣称自己本是梅契特的王子，埃克斯帕克之子多尼，而在一个月之前，宫廷发生了政变，他的父亲被反叛军残忍地杀害，他也被对方的术士诅咒成了这个样子。仅有的几名忠臣牺牲了自己帮他逃脱出来，却又在半路遇到了来追杀他的反叛军，才落得如此的下场。

“梅契特？”杰洛特垂着眼睛小声说道：“我听说是尼弗迦德帝国的一个小小附属国，在很南边的地方。尼弗迦德的君主，那位帝王，不插手附属国的事情吗？你从梅契特过来，应该会路过金塔之城，为何不去向他求助？”

多尼摇了摇头，“我不能确定那位……大帝是站在那一方的。”他咬紧牙关，“没准他正和我父亲的死有所牵扯。”

“那你为什么要逃向北方？”杰洛特蹲下身，抓起一把泥土，浇灭了陪了他五天的篝火。“让我猜猜，因为北方在你们眼中还是蛮夷之地，更方便你浑水摸鱼，找到解除诅咒的方法，还可以隐藏自己的行迹？”

多尼点了点头，又摇了摇头，他跟着杰洛特蹲下身，两只手撑着自己的膝盖，盯着那渐渐熄灭的火光，慢慢地说：“有位朋友告诉我，我得远离自己的家乡，越过马纳达之阶，才能找到解除诅咒的方法。”

“我猜那人是一名术士。”杰洛特抬起眼睛，目光似乎柔和了一些。“但是很抱歉，孩子，在你昏睡的时候我已经和它接触过了。”

多尼还没来得及问为什么，杰洛特快速地起身跳上了马，马鸣声打断了多尼的话。他在马上对多尼伸出一只手，认真地说：“上来。”

多尼再次乖顺地交出自己，任由猎魔人把他拉到马背上，他发现自己坐在杰洛特前面，整个人被高大的猎魔人拢在怀里。作为一个十五岁的少年，他发育的还算不错，只比杰洛特矮了不到半头，但近日以来的长途奔波消耗了他太多精力，他现在太瘦了，几乎像根晒衣服的竹竿。

他们就这样骑着马在森林中前进了一阵，因为地势坎坷，速度很慢。多尼像抱着一个宝物一样抱着那个头盔，能帮助他隐藏自己的东西，对他来说也许的确是无价之宝。

“我帮不了你，尼弗迦德小子。”他听到杰洛特低声说，“我接触过很多的诅咒，但从未见过如你这种情况的诅咒。这诅咒什么都没有，不为报复，不为仇怨，这诅咒只是纯粹的恶，它以你的挣扎为食，你越是与它纠缠，它就越强大。但如果一个人身上背负着如此的重担，前行的时候又怎么会视它若无物？”

多尼垂着头，一声不吭。杰洛特继续说：“如果你想要解除这个诅咒，你首先要让自己变得非常的强大。否则就算是你找到那条正确的咒语，它也会反噬你，把你送进另一个地狱。”

多尼好像有些迷惑，他侧过头，感觉杰洛特的头发拂过他的脖颈。他忍不住问道：“为什么？”语气却非常的平淡，好似他早就知道答案一样。

“我想，你比我更明白为什么。”杰洛特的回答如他所想。

他们走出森林边缘，地势逐渐平坦开阔起来，杰洛特也一点点提升起骑行的速度。天渐渐亮了，风在多尼耳边呼啸而过，他被猎魔人护在怀里，享受起短暂的宁静，过了一会，他闭着眼睛问道：“那我们要去哪？”

“不是我们。”杰洛特回答，“我会把你带到索登边界的村庄附近，然后离开，我说了，我帮不了你，尼弗迦德小子，你得靠你自己了。”


	3. Chapter 3

他们行进的速度比杰洛特想象的要慢得多，在第五日的傍晚他们才赶到洛克孟登湖附近，这个冬天凯尔莫罕的粮食酒估计是泡汤了，他只能指望艾斯凯尔还能记得这件事。前方炊烟袅袅，散开的村落若隐若现，杰洛特明确的知道他们不能再前进了。

“下马。”他对身后的多尼说，这孩子刚从一只刺猬变回面容清俊的小伙子。在两种身体之间切换似乎消耗了多尼太多的能量，他一言不发的下了马，跟着杰洛特躲在树荫里。多你似乎本就不是一个多话的人，也从不抱怨行程过于艰难吃食也过于简陋，就算变身时额角冒出细密的冷汗，嘴里也从不喊出一声的痛。杰洛特想这必然与他所经受过的苦难有关。

不远处的村子大门紧闭，整个村子周围还用削尖的树干围了一圈外墙，空气中隐约传来狼群的吼声，悠远飘扬，也令人不安。杰洛特侧过头问：“你怎么看？”

萝卜扬起前蹄，在地上踢了几下。多尼没有说话，只是眨着眼睛看着杰洛特。

杰洛特抿了抿嘴唇，“我没有问你。”

“我知道。”多尼乖巧地点点头，“您是在和马说话。”

“得了，小子。”杰洛特叹了口气，他金色的眼睛警觉地巡视过四周，几只乌鸦站在树梢上，乌黑的眼睛好像正盯着他们。“回到马上，我们一起进去。”

多尼瞪着眼睛，脸上冒出些杰洛特不太明白的兴奋。他在杰洛特跳上马背之后快速地跟了上来，像过去几天那样，坐在杰洛特的身后，双手稳稳地环着杰洛特的腰身。“这里应该在莱德布鲁尼的管辖范围之内。”他在颠簸中对杰洛特说：“可那村子却看不到一点火光，这里发生了什么？”

“兴许只是你没看到。”杰洛特保持着一种不快也不慢的速度前行。时不时地注意着脚下的环境，“我不知道那发生了什么。”

“我闻到风的味道了，杰洛特。满是腐臭和令人作呕的血腥味。自从我醒来，我的感官就灵敏了很多，像一只刺猬那样，这是诅咒的副作用吗？”多尼的脸颊贴着杰洛特宽阔却消瘦的脊骨，“你本来准备把我留在这附近自行离开。可这里发生了什么可怕的事情，让你不得不带着我这个拖油瓶进去看看，是不是？”

杰洛特拉紧缰绳的动作顿了一下，“我说过了，多尼，我帮不了你，我只是个猎魔人而已。”

“相当体贴的猎魔人。你明明可以选择对我视而不见，却把我从死亡的边缘拉回这个世界。你明明可以在我醒了以后便任我自生自灭，却把我带到了最近的村庄帮助我继续活下去。这一路上，一到白天你就避开大路，不想碰到人群，也是怕我这简陋的头盔遮不住那张狰狞的刺猬脸，被人看见。你总是在为我着想，却一直在说你什么都不要。”多尼笑了一声，他稚气未脱的声音爽朗又清亮，对杰洛特来说过于悦耳了，“所有猎魔人都如你这般英俊善良，值得尊敬吗？这可和书里所写的完全不一样。”

“你多大了，多尼？”杰洛特叹了口气，“有时候听你说话，真觉得你不像是个孩子。”

“我十五岁了，杰洛特，还有两天就十五岁了。而且我不是个孩子了，在我的家乡，十五岁已经是准备娶妻的男人了。而且我是个贵族，我接受过不同的教育。而我父亲还活着时，常叮嘱我不要觉得一切权利都是理所当然的，一定要学着感激他人对你的帮助，并对此有所回报。”

“你很幸运，多尼，你有一个相当明智的父亲。”

多尼点了点头，把后面半句放在了脑子里——他人只有在看到回报之后，才会让你索取更多。他淡淡地说：“虽然我失去了他，但我永远不会忘了他，也不会忘了他给予我的使命和任务。”

他们骑马走近了村口厚重的木门，一旁的瞭望塔上传来一阵嘎吱嘎吱的脚步声，没过一会儿，一个满脸络腮胡子的黑发男人走了下来，身后还跟着一个红色麻花辫的小女孩，看起来也不过十一、二岁的模样。

“远方的客人，你们为何而来。”黑发男人神情阴郁，停在稍远处。他的声音十分之大，又太过尖利，尤为刺耳，说出来的话却文质彬彬，带着些听不出准确地方的奇怪口音。他手拿一把长杆矛枪，杰洛特注意那钢制的枪头上刻着一个三角形的奇怪符号。而那个小女孩，正躲在男人宽大的外袍后面，仅露出半个细白的脸颊，怯生生地看着他们。

“只是路过。”猎魔人说，“想找家旅店稍作休息，最好有啤酒和烧鸡。再不济有一个能遮风避雨的屋檐就行。”

“这只是个小村庄，猎魔人，我们没有旅店。”黑发男人冷漠地说，之后顿了顿，低下头看了一眼身后的小女孩，“但我们有房子和小酒馆，傍晚刚刚捕捞上来的黑鱼非常美味，应该足够填报你的肚子。”

杰洛特道过谢后和多尼一起下马，把萝卜的缰绳塞进了多尼的手里。好似黑发男人现在才注意到多尼的存在，他大呼了一声：“怎么还有个男孩儿？”

那声音包含了太多的惊讶，只得让多尼为难地看向杰洛特。“这位是……”杰洛特按住多尼的肩膀，多尼适时地露出了一个和那女孩十分相似的怯懦表情，紧紧地抓着杰洛特的袖子，“是一个很重要的人，我得把他带到索登去。”

杰洛特刻意地含糊其辞让黑发男人的神情微妙起来，他紧皱着眉，看起来有些为难，过了一会儿长叹一口气，对杰洛特摆了摆手，“我叫米恩，跟我进来吧。”

这依水而建的小村庄一眼就能望到头，最多不过七八户人家，天色已经完全黑下来，除了领路的米恩拿着的火把，竟没有一家点着灯。他们路过了些成群结队的野鸭和草鹭，在湖畔的芦苇间看见了码头，旁边却只船未有，仔细看过去，码头上也没了绑船的木桩，似乎已经废弃很久没人使用了。多尼攥住杰洛特的手，按了按他的掌心，用眼神示意那废弃的码头，似乎是在问，那鱼是哪来的？

杰洛特耸了耸肩，什么都没说。

黑鱼的确美味，浓厚的乳白色鱼汤香气扑鼻。多尼拿着骨勺，看杰洛特毫不客气地喝掉了半碗才咽下第一口，之后二人接着一点烛光把一大锅鱼汤吃得一干二净，连勺子都舔的一滴不剩。

“多谢款待。米恩。”杰洛特没什么表情，多尼却知道他此刻算得上心满意足。他静静地看着杰洛特说话，“虽然有些冒昧，但我不得不问，你有什么想要告诉我的吗？”

米恩看向猎魔人，眼中毫无波澜，那不说话的女孩站在房间更远处的角落里，像不存在一样。“我没什么想要告诉你的猎魔人。你别以为哪里都有你们的事。”

“没有关系。”杰洛特笑了一下，只要他想，他可以非常的有耐心。“那就当我这个远道而来的猎魔人对你们充满了好奇心，想和你随便聊聊，怎么样？”

米恩在杰洛特面前坐了下来，“这什么都没有，恐怕你的好奇心要失望了。”他强调道，“我们种地捕鱼，已经很久没遇到什么新鲜事了。”

“看得出来。”杰洛特伸了个懒腰，又打了个哈欠，看起来十分疲惫，“不过，你怎么知道我是个猎魔人？”

米恩哼了一声，“人人都能看出来你是个猎魔人。”

“那您的眼睛还真好使。”多尼小声嘟囔，杰洛特拍了一下他的后颈。

“在明亮的环境下，当然可以。但那时你站得很远，天色也暗下来了。你还记得么？”

“你的白头发不管多远我都能瞧清。”米恩继续辩解，显然毫无说服力。

毕竟白发从不是猎魔人的标志，只有经历了多次变异的杰洛特自己是这个样子。而杰洛特点了点头，似乎是接受了这个解释。他随意地接着问：“那村子里的大家，为什么都不点灯？”

“我们循着日升月落的规律生活，天黑起床，天黑睡觉，不需要点什么灯。”

“非常合理。但点着灯总是好的。”杰洛特再次点了点头，他伸出手指扫过桌上明明灭灭的微弱火光，“光能帮人们驱散一些藏在黑暗中的生物，让人们把事情看的更加清楚。”说着，他打了个响指，本摇曳的蜡烛瞬间火光大盛，一团火焰从桌上散开，映亮了整个屋子，又马上消散在了空气之中。

多尼在那须臾之间瞥见了远处角落里的情形，身体不自由自主地抖了一下。杰洛特又拍了拍他的后颈。

一直看着杰洛特的米恩被这火光晃过胡须，却动都没动，只是冷漠地说：“你是在表演杂耍吗，猎魔人。”

“我叫杰洛特，利维亚的杰洛特。”猎魔人说着，又打了个哈欠，“那我们能睡在这吗？”

米恩站起身来，深深地看了他一眼。“晚安，杰洛特，希望那黑鱼合你的胃口，祝你有个好梦。”

在米恩带着女孩离开之后，多尼凑到双膝跪地的杰洛特身旁说道：“我看见了，杰洛特，那个女孩没有影子。”他发现杰洛特的脸上已经完全没有了刚才的困倦，猫一样的瞳孔在黑暗中发着星星一样的光，他又凑近了一些，“咱们今晚不能睡觉了，是不是？”

“没有关系，睡吧，多尼。”杰洛特摇了摇头，“你该休息了，天亮之前我会叫醒你，让你戴上头盔。只是——”

“只是？”

“只是记得，我的银剑在咱们的萝卜上。”


	4. Chapter 4

虽然杰洛特这么说，但是——“我睡不着。”多尼坐在那张简陋的木板床上，“那没有影子的女孩到底是什么？”

杰洛特没有回答，烛光跟着不知哪来的风摇曳着，多尼没由来得打了个哆嗦，“杰洛特，你在听吗？”

他听到杰洛特浅浅地叹了口气，像是在表示对他存在的忍耐一般，而后简单地回答，“我在。”

“那些房子亮着灯光，却听不到人声。”多尼吞咽了一下，他跳下床凑到杰洛特跟前，学着对方的姿势，双腿并拢，跪坐在地，区别只有杰洛特的腿上摆着他锋利的钢剑，而多尼只好拿过头盔，像模像样的摆在自己膝头。他问：“这地方还有活人吗？”

杰洛特闭着眼反问他：“你觉得呢？”

“那个米恩有影子，还有呼吸和心跳，他的脚步声不重也不轻，不像有什么问题。”多尼又想了想，“但是有很多的怪物都可以变作人类的样子，不是吗？”

“你说的没错，多尼。但怪物就是怪物，无论他们是否披着人皮，无论他们本身到底是不是人类，他们也永远无法像一个人类那样活着。”杰洛特一只手压在剑柄上，从头一点点地抚摸过剑身，“而伪装成人类并不是他们所想，只是他们的生存本能。因为人类太多了，挤挤攘攘到处都是，如果这个世界满是精灵，那怪物们就会变作精灵的模样；如果满地都是半身人，那怪物们也会把自己塞进半身人的身躯里。”

多尼似懂非懂地点了点头，他看着自己膝上的头盔，像自言自语一般说道：“那如果有人本来是个人类，却因世事不公，被塞进了一个怪物的躯壳里呢？世上又有几个人能公正地正视他，说说他到底是个什么？”

或许这场谈话并不应该开始，多尼缓慢地思考着，那愤懑像是在在海上航行太久后感受到的风，在眼角凝结成粗粝的盐粒，刮得那细嫩的皮肤生疼。他越想越是煎熬，那将他身体撕碎的成一片一片又拼接成另一副模样的诅咒，他惨死的父亲拉着他的手，还有那些无穷无尽的追兵，每一个都身着黑色盔甲，里面甚至有曾站在他身后保护他的——那感觉又回来了——多尼握紧了拳头，他再也做不到像杰洛特那样挺直腰身，而那无名的恐惧再次萦绕上他心头。他确定这怪异的感觉必然和这村庄没什么关系，因为他刚刚苏醒时也经历过这种情况。他想转头向杰洛特呼救，却觉得身体僵硬得像个死人，某种东西像蛇一样顺着他的躯体向上蜿蜒，马上就要勒紧他的脖颈了——然后他感觉有一只冰冷的手放在他的肩膀上。

“多尼。”他听到杰洛特说。

他猛地惊醒，后背布满冷汗，像是陷入了深不见底的沼泽中。还好杰洛特拽了他一把，多尼大口呼吸着，慢慢地转向杰洛特，看见对方冷淡的眉眼之中难得地显露出几分担忧。“刚刚那是……”他想说出口，却马上被杰洛特捂住了嘴。

“别说。”杰洛特见他点点头，把手从多尼的嘴唇上挪到了他汗湿的额头，又顺着他鸦羽般的黑发向后顺去。“你我都知道那到底是什么就可以了。别讨论它，别承认它的存在，别与它纠缠，否则它会更加的强大——多尼，我告诉过你了。”

多尼点了点头，他现在只觉得口齿干涩，头脑发晕，而杰洛特依然像抚摸一只猫那样，有一下没一下的顺着他的头发。“你困了。”杰洛特说。

多尼依言打了个哈欠。那张床离他太远了，他在恍惚间思索，而且很硬，干草之间或许还有跳蚤，而他筋疲力尽，这一切都没有眼前人的大腿有吸引力。于是多尼顺其自然地躺了下来，把那毫不柔软的大腿当做自己的枕头，身体蜷缩成了一团。有一只手落在他的身侧，“别推开我。”他在半梦半醒之间呢喃着，那只手果然没有再做出什么动作。

多尼在天亮之前自然醒来，发现自己依然枕着杰洛特的大腿，而杰洛特感觉到他的动静，只是睁开眼看了看他，那淡然的目光让多尼不由自主地耳尖发红。他拿起头盔，看着窗外的天色一点点变亮，不舍得看了看自己依然属于人类的手掌，然后戴上了头盔——他能感觉到自己的身体在扭曲，不属于人类的那一部分一点点增生，那痛楚逼他从喉咙后面滚出一声不自然的咆哮，他只得抱紧双臂，指甲扣进血肉，咬着嘴唇不让自己发出声音。

不知过了多久，多尼抬起头，正好对上杰洛特的目光。

“好点了吗？”杰洛特对他伸出手，多尼顺势站起身，对杰洛特点了点头。

“还记得我昨晚对你说的话吗？”

“银剑在马上。”多尼粗哑的声音隔着头盔像是变成了另外一个人，“会发生什么？”

杰洛特摇了摇头，”我们最好祈祷无事发生。“

木屋的门被打开，杰洛特不再看着多尼。走进来的米恩看见他们俩人后露出了一个庆幸又带着些愤恨的神秘表情，“你们为什么还不走？”他气势汹汹，“天已经亮了。”

杰洛特面无表情，“我们正准备离开。”他走出房门，多尼乖巧地跟在他身后，而萝卜已经在门口等他们了。

杰洛特示意多尼上马，自己牵着缰绳，马儿打了个响鼻，好似身陷的躁动，正急切地想要离开这个地方。一阵风吹过来，白杨树掉落的枯枝和落叶被卷起来，和杰洛特擦身而过。米恩在杰洛特面前不安地回头看去，而远方只有荒凉的村庄和高耸的木墙，和墙正上方，开始散发光与热的日头。几只乌鸦盘旋而过，落在房顶上，看他们的样子就像在看一团腐肉。

“杰洛特！”多尼惊呼，萝卜合着他叫了一声。

“别大惊小怪的，小子。”杰洛特摸摸萝卜的鬓毛，多尼嫉妒地看着马，左脚轻踢了一下马的前蹄，萝卜叫的更欢了。杰洛特斜了多尼一眼，“不过是几只乌鸦而已，它们又不会吃了你。”

多尼不再说话，杰洛特也看不到他的表情，他和米恩打过招呼，慢悠悠地顺着进村的大路离开，直到出了围住村庄的木墙，一路无事。

在他们离开米恩视线的时候，多尼在马上俯下身，凑到领路的杰洛特耳朵旁，“抱歉！”他的头盔蹭到了杰洛特的侧脸，刮掉了他几根束起的头发，垂在脸侧。杰洛特无奈地看着他，而多尼没有动静。“怎么了？”杰洛特问。

“不，没什么。”多尼恍神一般说着，重新好好地坐在马背上，又着急忙慌地接着说：“不，是刚刚，我闻到了风里……有血腥味。我敢保证！我没有闻错……非常浓烈， 而且很新鲜……米恩出现的时候，那个没有影子的女孩没在他身边……”

杰洛特奇怪地看了他一眼，“你的嗅觉，以前就这么灵敏吗？”

多尼沉默了片刻，之后沉闷地声音从头盔深处传出：“我想，没有。但曾有动物学家研究表明，刺猬是一种嗅觉异常灵敏的动物，他们靠着鼻子就能辨认一切，谁人友善，谁与为敌。”

他的声音越来越苦闷，杰洛特只得干巴巴地说：“放心吧，你不会沦落到吃虫子的那一天的。”

“谁知道。”多尼难得向闹脾气一样歪过头，让杰洛特想起其实他才不到十五岁。准确的说，是还差一天十五岁。

“你没有错，我也闻到那股味道了，多尼。”杰洛特四处看了看，他嗅了嗅潮湿空气，带着露水和树木的微醺，提醒道：“快要下雨了。”

“那女孩是个怪物，而你是名猎魔人。”多尼疑惑地说。

“没错，我是名猎魔人，所以你什么时候见猎魔人干没钱赚的活，做赔本的买卖了？”

多尼想了想，嘟囔道：“那我不也算赔本的买卖？”

杰洛特笑了一声，“你不是说什么都可以回报我吗？”说完他停下脚步，空气更闷热了，风在树林间摩挲，沙沙地声响从左边快速地掠过，像脚步声，速度极快地脚步声。杰洛特从马上摘下银剑，在手里掂量了几下，若有所思地咬了下嘴唇，把银剑扔给了多尼。

“你会用剑，拿着他。”

多尼猝不及防接住银剑，“可是——”

“我还有其他东西可用。”杰洛特一边在马鞍袋里掏出东西一边说：“你不要从马上下来，如果出了什么事马上跑，越快越好，越远越好。”

声音越来越近了，像一条急速穿行的蛇向他们扑来，杰洛特冲着声响扔出一颗月之尘，银色的碎屑星光熠熠，他小声咒骂了一句，多尼隐约听到他大概是在说什么“太贵了”、“很浪费”之类的。

剑和某种坚硬物体发出的碰撞声清脆又高昂，杰洛特被震的虎口一麻，退了一步稳住身体，前方草丛窸窸窣窣，一个赤裸、干裂，浑身和冻僵的紫色一样的矮小女人走了出来，她黑色长发像蜿蜒的海藻，像海克娜女妖，五官则像拙劣地模仿人类，不过鼻孔大张，呲着两排猩红的尖牙。

萝卜扬起前蹄，龇牙咧嘴，多尼差点被甩下去，赶紧拉紧缰绳。

“杰洛特！”

“跑！多尼！”杰洛特抓住多尼的小腿，比了个什么手势，多尼看不明白，只知道自己身体一暖，皮肤上浮起了一层微弱的金光。“跑，离开这里，别回来！”


	5. Chapter 5

“不！”多尼利索地跳下马，在杰洛特反应之前抽出银剑——而同时怪物再次窜进树林，快速地移动着，一时间杰洛特只能听见对方掠过草丛时发出的簌簌声响，在他锁定目标后对方又立马换到下一个地方，她飘忽的身影就好像是风吹着她移动。而多尼举着剑，正在他身后，与他背靠着背，共同警惕着怪物随时可能的袭击。

不行，杰洛特想，如果只是他自己，他有信心应对这只吸血鬼，他曾遇到更强的怪物，与其战斗并获得胜利，但是现在多了一个人在他身后——多尼，那个愚蠢的孩子，还差一天才十五岁。另一个人与他并肩作战并不让杰洛特安心，相反让杰洛特更加地紧张起来。他得保护这个孩子，杰洛特不由自主地想，该死的，他甚至不知道多尼到底是谁名何，他们的关系最多只能算得上顺路同行，如果多尼因为他的的贸然决策命陨在此，杰洛特简直不知道自己还要如何面对自己的倒影。

杰洛特愤恨地咬着牙，他想回头对多尼大喊“快走！”，但以当下的情况来看已是无济于事。他只好握紧手中的剑，叮嘱身后的人：“注意她的方向！”

多尼大声地应了一声，杰洛特稍感欣慰，暗自思忖着下一步的动作。对方要是足够聪明，袭击目标必然不会是他自己。男孩才是他的破绽——显而易见，就算多尼拿着银剑，他的反应也不会比猎魔人更快，他的速度也不会赶得上吸血鬼。所以——杰洛特闭上眼睛，把注意力集中在听觉之上，且将重点放到自己背后的方向。

半晌过后，树丛里没了动静。杰洛特的后背和多尼贴在一起，他感觉到多尼没有颤抖，背后没有被冷汗湿透。这孩子握剑的力度轻车熟路，昭示着他在战斗这方面训练有素，这正与他活到现在这个结果相互呼应。可这让杰洛特更加不安起来。如果多尼是个知道退缩的普通孩子，对杰洛特唯命是从带着惧怕逃离这里，那对于杰洛特来说情况会轻松很多。可他偏偏勇敢地站到了杰洛特的背后。

树梢闪动，天空传来蝙蝠嘶嘶的鸣叫声，这声音像潮水一般从四面八方像二人挤来。“杰洛特！”多尼焦急地喊道，杰洛特没有回答，也没有睁开双眼，那声音让他耳朵里嗡嗡作响，心神不宁，多尼的情况只会比他更糟，但他需要时间，只要几秒——“杰洛特！”——抓到了！左上！杰洛特猛地睁开眼睛，多尼高呼的喊叫传进他的耳朵里，只比他的反应慢了那么几拍——“左上！”

杰洛特一跃而起，长剑呼啸着冲着粗壮树枝上一个闪着银屑的半透明轮廓而去。但这一剑轻飘飘地，就好像杰洛特没使出力气，既没有落在吸血鬼的身上，连树枝都没有削段一根。杰洛特快速地打出一招，然后脚尖借力向后跃去——如他所料，几乎在同时间吸血鬼在落下的瞬间化作一只巨大的蝙蝠，用比刚才更快地速度移动到了多尼的正面。

“趴下！”杰洛特对多尼大喊，多尼马上像只刺猬一样蜷缩在地上。

又一波声浪袭来，杰洛特两只手结出一个希里奥托普法印企图挡住攻击，但还是被震得头晕眼花，向后撞到树干上。

离开这里。

吸血鬼停在了原地，她呲着獠牙，没有说话，声音不知从何处传到了杰洛特的耳朵里，还趴在地上的多尼也疑惑地抬起头张望——滚！

他们再次听到那个声音，不！——不！——不！吸血鬼发了疯一样地发出一声声凄厉的哀鸣，像啼血的鸟儿一样每一声都震耳发聩，在树林中回荡久久不去。她好似沉浸在一个忘我的世界中抱头尖啸，但杰洛特并没有再次受到攻击。他甩了甩脑袋以恢复神智，多尼也趁着时机站起身快速地跑到杰洛特身边去，他想要搀住杰洛特还有些摇晃的身体，却被对方甩开手，“别管我，保护好自己。”而后杰洛特像战斗刚开始那样如法炮制，在多尼身上甩下一个法印，“昆恩能保护你一次，但只有一次。”

多尼重重地点头，“我不会死在这里。”

“很高兴你有这种自信。”杰洛特抬起手，似乎想要触碰多尼的肩膀，但马上又不自在地缩了回去。他把注意力转移到依然自顾自的吸血鬼身上，没有看到多尼脸上转瞬间的失落神情。

“那是什么？”多尼问。

“吸血女妖。”杰洛特举起剑，剑尖直指吸血女妖的额头。吸血女妖也终于因此而停下自己的哀嚎，她大张着嘴，闪着寒光的獠牙上还带着些血迹，就那样直勾勾地盯着杰洛特的眼睛——求——求——求你——！

多尼稍稍瞪大眼睛，杰洛特举起空余的手臂把多尼向自己身后推了一下。“你说什么？”杰洛特紧皱眉头，他的剑没有动作，也不敢放下戒备，“我听不懂。”

吸血女妖从嗓子里发出好像要呕吐出所有内脏的剧烈咳嗽声，她的血口依然大张着，像是被什么控制住一样无法合上，以至于半张脸都在诡异的颤抖——救——他——他们！

她开始重复这段话——救——他——他们！我！求——你！

这哀怨的声音充满了力量，它积蓄已久终于喷涌而出，像是来自遥远的深渊，如触手一般伸进杰洛特的耳朵里，拴住他的大脑，勒紧他的脖颈，他下意识的抚摸上自己的脖子，触摸到自己冰凉的皮肤后又瞬间找回了理智。身后的多尼紧抓住他的手臂，有那么一瞬间杰洛特想要转过身安慰这个孩子，但他只能把剑握得更紧。直到他听到身后发出带着愤怒的咆哮声：“够了！”多尼忍无可忍地喊道，他把杰洛特抓的更紧了。

剑尖离吸血女妖的额头近了些，又近了些，而对方毫不畏惧，癫痫一样的喉咙渐渐转为另一种声音，任何人听到都能明白的声音。她在哭。

救救——他们！求——你！

那声音轻柔了些，不再那样满是怨念，却悲伤了起来。杰洛特不由得一愣，而在他想出那些话的意义之前，吸血鬼女抬起双手紧握住杰洛特的剑刃，高高的、向后仰起头颅，把自己的喉咙插到了剑刃之上。一时间鲜血喷溅，在大地上洒出烈焰一般的弧度。

杰洛特倒抽了一口气，他的手纹丝不动，而被钢剑穿喉的吸血鬼女苟延残喘着，抬起一只鲜红的手指向杰洛特的身后，——风！杰洛特意识到那是风吹来的方向，是他们曾闻到的血腥味和腐臭味的源头。

又是一声被撞碎的叹息之后，随着多尼身上法印散去的金光，吸血鬼女终于了无生息。垂下的手和向后耷拉的头颅像一朵破败的红色百合，杰洛特小心地跪下，拖住尸体的脊背，慢慢地，像是怕弄痛她一样，抽出了自己的剑。

随着晨光彻底唤醒大地，吸血鬼女的尸体肉眼可见地腐败、干涸，在原地枯萎成可怖的髑髅，很快就有蚂蚁爬过，开始了崭新的轮回。杰洛特和多尼在尸骨旁伫立良久，直到一切归于平静，多尼摘下粗糙的铁质面具，露出自己突出的鼻子和乌黑的眼睛，他的脑后没有头发，只有些骇人的尖刺，他保持着人类的体态，但从皮肤到血肉每一寸都变成了一个可怖的混血种。

“这一切并非是她所愿，杰洛特。”多尼深吸一口气，“我感觉到了，就像是一种……共鸣，同频率的魔法产生了共振。她身上那股强大的阴影，把她变成怪物的力量，是和我一样，或者说是类似的诅咒。”

“她想反抗，但是无处下手。她太弱了。”说到此处多尼嗤笑一声，“她被诅咒所压倒，只好日复一日地在心底哭喊、哀嚎，而怨念也具有力量，我想和诅咒都是一个道理的。”所以他们听到的声音里有恐惧，有哀求，让杰洛特恍惚自己也被禁锢，让多尼无法忍受，因为那来源于一个被封存成怪物的人类居于井底的无能怒吼。

杰洛特没有说话，他把沾满血污的钢剑插进了泥土里，握住了多尼握着银剑那只手的手腕。他看见多尼条件反射似的想要缩回手臂，又马上放松了下来。于是他垂着眼睛，一根一根地掰开了多尼的手指，取出银剑，又合上多尼因为太过用力地握剑而发红的手掌。“那就是被诅咒吞噬的样子吗？”多尼失神地看着自己的手，“如果我不够强大，无法反抗，也会落得和她一个下场吗？”

“我不知道。”杰洛特诚实地回答，“我从未听说过有诅咒可以把人变成吸血鬼，我不知道其中的详情，不能做下结论。”

“我都说了我感觉到了。”多尼撇过头，脸上有些不忿，还有些委屈。让杰洛特竟然有点想笑。

“诅咒的原理看似简单，但其实非常复杂，一百种诅咒就有一百种解除的方式。所以我不知道你是否和她相同，我便不能说你会变成她的样子。”杰洛特放轻声音，“不要多想了，多尼，只要你足够强大，你就不是下一个她。我告诉过你……”

“我会打败它的。”多尼的情绪终于缓和了一些，“所以我必须足够强大，你告诉我过我了，三次。”

杰洛特缓慢地眨了一下眼睛，似乎在说：我知道了。

“那接下来呢？”多尼在杰洛特开始擦拭两把佩剑的时候问道：“吸血鬼女最后指的那个地方，我们要去那里吗？”

杰洛特拿着粗布的手停顿了一下，随后说：“我想说，我们应该分道扬镳了。”他皱起眉头，严肃地看向多尼，“我不得不承认我之前低估了你的能力。你会用剑，懂得野外生存的技巧，身体恢复的很快，就算不与我同行，我恐怕也无需担忧你的生存能力，而且再往北不用多久，就有大型的城镇了，我想你也已经学习了如何隐藏白天的自己。所以我要去哪里，不关你的事。”

多尼焦急地脱口而出：“不！”

杰洛特顺手把光洁一新的佩剑插回剑鞘里，他歪着头看向多尼，细数着少年脸上的决心和坚毅，慢条斯理地说：“那告诉我，你为什么要去那里，那个吸血鬼女所指的方向，又和你有什么干系？”

多尼抿了抿嘴唇，“首先，我所感受到的诅咒，如你所说，非常复杂。要是能弄清楚其中的缘由，或许对我身上的诅咒也有帮助。”

杰洛特煞有介事地点了点头，萝卜在一旁乖巧地打了个响鼻，像是正对多尼表示赞同。

“其次，她不知缘由的袭击了我们，我们就这样离开也难不安全，毕竟我们不知道对方要做什么。”多尼哼了一声，“而我也不甘愿如此善罢甘休。”

杰洛特稍稍皱眉，深深地看了多尼一眼。

“最重要的是，杰洛特，你绝对不会对这件事置之不理。”多尼加重了语气，“你明明可以避开那座村庄，但你绝对无法忍受自己对带着血腥味的风无动于衷，什么都不做所蕴含的意义会让你无地自容。杰洛特，你太好了，就算是我也能看得出未来有一天你很有可能会因为自己的路见不平而身陷囫囵，甚至失去性命。”何况你还救了我，“而你到现在还在自责，因为我的存在，是我让你束手束脚，不能不顾自己的死活。”

“所以我要跟着你，杰洛特。我有战斗的能力，我能帮你，我有资格和你站在一起。”

萝卜适时地发出一声嘶鸣。还未到十五岁的少年挺直了脊背，他认真又澎湃，不算健壮的身躯像一座火山，其中翻滚着滚烫灼人的岩浆。在那一刻杰洛特突然意识到：他会赢。无论他是谁，无论他的敌人是谁，他会赢。

杰洛特翻身上马，“来吧，多尼。”他在马背上对多尼伸出手，“上马，我们走。”


End file.
